Security alarms establish a safety perimeter having detection means wherein, upon a security breach in said perimeter, the alarm is activated. These types of systems usually have the problem of false positives, so the art has evolved by incorporating surveillance cameras as detection and verification elements for the remote monitoring to determine whether or not there is indeed an emergency situation.
There are numerous monitoring and security applications which use cable-connected or wirelessly connected fixed cameras, being associated in a closed circuit video which performs monitoring either from a screen or a centralized group of screens receiving said signals, or else remotely from a remote control centre which receives the transmitted signal from a module emitting said video signals.
In these systems, featuring expensive equipment which require expensive installation, the operational parameters are conditioned by the hardware structure itself and the operation characteristics thereof.
There are also known surveillance video cameras being ready to incorporate to a local network, of the TCOP/IP type, by means of a WIFi or wired transmission. These units send their images to a central unit which manages the operational procedures of the alarm, which can eventually be linked to a remote security centre managing said security system.
These systems of network-linked video cameras are also known without featuring a private security server. The central unit in these cases send the images to its own server or to a public image box, such as a WebCam, it can even send an SMS message to the user, in such a way that it can verify the situation to be controlled.
In practice, said systems continue being expensive both regarding installation and configuration, and regarding the equipment involved. Furthermore, they are not very flexible since their functions are previously configured, and both the user and the security centre simply make use of those, with a complex change of equipment being required to set the functionality thereof.
One of the main objects of the present invention is the use of the numerous amount of mobile phones fitted with a camera which exist both in the market and in the users hands to establish an inexpensive security and video surveillance system, being adjustable to the different needs of the users and efficient in terms of the performance thereof being obtained.
It is also a main object of the present invention that said personal mobile phone network can connect to integrate a centralized and monitored surveillance system.
Another object of the present invention is that the procedures included in such a system are configured as modules that the users can download from the Internet, a Web site or an Application Server so as to adapt their security system to their needs.
Thus, another main object of the present invention is the easiness to adapt the devices used to the function thereof by means of methods which can be downloaded as modules. That is, the possibility of configuring the system and the devices, being also possible to modify said configuration data.
Another object of the present invention is to allow incorporation into a security system of products regarded as heterogeneous for the functionality thereof: mobile phones or tablets, etc.;
also regarded as heterogeneous in terms of the working operating system thereof: Android, Blackberry, IOS, Symbian, etc.
It is also another main object of the present invention that said devices are integrated into a security system associated to moving condition of the user which is using them, thereby being configured as a personal adviser or security device in journeys and trips.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the following description.